Yugi's Makeover
by Aurora DeNeil
Summary: Yugi gets a makeover but, not everyone likes his new look.


I don't own Yugioh but I do own Yugi's awesome look in this story.

Yugi's Makeover 

One day, at the Turtle Game shop, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, and Yami were all discussing the events after the Battle City Finals had ended. Yugi wasn't there because he was so exhausted from the events that he practically fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami took his aibou to bed and then went back downstairs to talk with the others. 

"Man!" said Mai, "I know someone who could use a good makeover."

"Mai!" said Joey; "You were asleep half the time..."

"I wasn't referring to myself, knucklehead!" interrupted Mai, "I was talking about Yugi."

"That's a great idea, Mai," said Yami, "Out of all of us, myself included, Yugi was the one who worked the hardest and having to deal with two psychopaths directly must've been very straining on him."

The others agreed and Mai told them about the spa she had in mind for Yugi's makeover.

"Its called Moonlight Lake. It's a really good spa and they've known me for years. I told them all about Yugi and they want to give him a full and total makeover, free of charge," explained Mai.

"That sounds great, Mai!" said Joey.

"I think that's a splendid idea," said an elderly, male voice.

The others turned around and found Solomon standing in front of the doorway that led to the house.

"My grandson has really needed a change and, boy oh boy, he deserves some kind of special treatment after all of the things he's done," said Solomon with a proud grin. "Let's go get Yugi!"

Mai explained that the spa would be closed now and that they'd have to wait until tomorrow so, Solomon agreed to get his grandson ready the next day.

The next morning, Yami woke up and looked at his sleeping light. Yugi looked so peaceful and so much like a small and delicate angel with his bangs softly brushed over his, now closed, amethyst eyes. Yami truly abhorred the idea of waking him up but the others would be at their house soon so, Yami had no choice but to awaken Yugi from his gentle-hearted slumber. (There is no romance in this fic! This is just how sweet I think Yugi looks when he's sleeping!)

"Yugi, wake up!" said Yami gently as he prodded Yugi with his finger.

"Yami?" said Yugi as he opened his tired eyes. "What time is it? Today is Saturday and it's 7:00 am Yami, let me sleep!" Yugi shoved a pillow over his head (Very kawaii)

Yami insisted that Yugi got up. Yugi asked Yami what was going on but Yami would answer, every time, "It's a surprise." Yugi woke up, took a shower, and got dressed. Yami told Yugi that he'd wear the Puzzle today because he couldn't take it with him on his surprise. As Yugi headed downstairs, he noticed that not only was his grandfather in the shop but Joey, Mai, Tea, and Tristan, were there, too. They had breakfast and every time Yugi asked what was going on, they would all tell him that it was a surprise. Mai put a blindfold over Yugi's eyes when they were all getting into Solomon's Santa Fe. Yugi, thoroughly bewildered, had no idea what was going on.

"We're here!" yelled Mai as they arrived at the spa.

They entered Moonlight Lake, as everyone became silent. They all knew who Yugi was and wanted to keep him guessing.

Mai took the blindfold off of Yugi and he saw that he was in a pretty building. They led Yugi to a receptionist.

"What's your name, young man," asked the receptionist.

"Yugi Motou," replied Yugi.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"No," said Yugi, honestly.

"Mr. Yami Motou and Ms. Valentine arranged this, and it's on us by the way, for you to receive full and complete pampering," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi, innocently.

The receptionist giggled, "Oh, he's so cute!" Yugi blushed as she said this to Mai. "You're getting a makeover!"

"MAKEOVER?! Yami! Were you in on this, too?" Yugi was always naturally shy and he didn't like the idea of people that he didn't know, touching him.

"Don't worry, aibou," coaxed Yami as he gave Yugi a reassuring hug. "I'll bet that you'll look great when it's done."

The receptionist told Solomon that he'd get all of Yugi's original clothes and accessories back after the makeover and she took an apprehensive and reluctant Yugi into the spa itself. He gave his friends one last, timid, look as they were happily, waving good bye.

First on the agenda, a facial:

"Ok Mr. Motou," said Emily, one of the workers, "I'm going to give you a complete facial. It'll detoxify your face with a beautiful steam treatment. It also comes with a face, shoulder, and neck massage."

Yugi felt a bit embarrassed because he felt like this is what women did. He allowed the ladies to do their work and he had to admit that it felt good. Yugi was wearing his DM boxers with one of the spa's robes and slippers that Yami brought for him.

Next, Manicures, Pedicures, and Massages:

Yugi, even though wary, let the workers do their jobs. The treatment also included a foot, leg, arm, and hand massage, which, made Yugi feel good because his arms and legs were pretty sore after all of the chaos he had to deal with for so long. The fact that strange women were touching him, though, made Yugi nervous. Then, Yugi was led into a full body massage. He loved this because it was so relaxing and the masseur kept using pretty smelling oil on him. It smelled like a mix of Lavender and Roses. He really liked the smell and it relaxed him so much, it almost made him go to sleep.

Right after that, the Hydrotherapy tub:

Yugi wrapped a towel around his small waist and climbed in. The tub started to create jet steams and bubbles as the ladies added in four different oils, Lavender, Roses, Vanilla, and Chamomile.

Yugi loved the smell and he was really enjoying himself. He admitted that it felt good to be pampered, once in a while, but he wouldn't want this done to him a lot.

Next up, Body Scrub:

Yugi was taken to a room to have a chocolate body scrub. It smelled so yummy that Yugi almost wanted to eat what they were using on him. The ladies told him that even though the scrub was natural, it still wasn't a good idea to eat it. They all laughed because the workers really liked the boy they were transforming because he was sweet and funny. Then, Yugi got to go back to the Hydrotherapy tub and he really liked that part.

Following that, a change of hair:

"Oh, this is going to be so great when we're done," said the hairstylist, her name was Tilly. "Sweetie, how do you feel about dying your hair, not your bangs, but the rest of it, black. If you want, I can also make your hair become limp and turn your bangs from straight, into little ringlets on your face. The whole thing will make you look even more like an angel."

Yugi consented and blushed because Tilly said that he looked like an angel. Tilly did her work and the result was amazing. Yugi saw that his hair had become black, limp, shoulder-length, and his golden bangs were now ringlets. The dye she used was a permanent one so the hair wouldn't fade back to red. Yugi almost didn't recognize himself. He thought that he looked like a cross between The Dark Magician and an angel. Yugi reddened at his own thoughts. He really loved it and was glad that he didn't look like Yami's twin anymore.

Finally, a new wardrobe:

Yugi, still in boxers, robe, and slippers, was taken into a room filled with clothes, shoes and other accessories. The dressers tried a number of new styles on him until they found a fashion that suited him. Yugi, in the end, was wearing a red blazer, a white pullover shirt that had laces on the front, black dress pants with a matching belt, white socks, red dress shoes, and a Ying-yang pendant that was made out of onyx and amethyst. It was nice to wear something around his neck other than the Millennium Puzzle, for a change. This was for good for being dressy, yet casual. It made him look like an attractive college art student .The other outfit was a baby blue turtleneck worn under a short-sleeved a lavender dress shirt with denim jeans and blue cross-trainer sneakers. The makeover was done and Yugi looked spectacular. Yugi was dressed in the dressy outfit and the other one was put in a box for him to take home. The spa owners had told Yugi's friends and family to get dressed up because they wanted to treat Yugi and the others to lunch at the most posh restaurant in Domino, the Shadowed Willow.

Yugi was a little nervous about showing off his new look but he was able to get it together while he was walking down the corridor to the spa's front doors and the surprises didn't stop at a makeover, new clothes, and a free lunch. The spa's staff arranged to have Yugi driven to the restaurant in a black limousine. Yugi turned completely crimson when he saw the fancy car because he never thought of himself as a big shot that rode in limos. Kaiba rode in them, and they would suit Yami because he was an ex-Pharaoh but Yugi didn't think he was special enough. He got into the limo with two of the spa's head workers and they drove down to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Yami and the others were dressed in their best. They were sitting in a private booth that was reserved by the spa. They couldn't wait to see Yugi's transformation and were exceedingly excited.

"Man," said Tristan, "I wonder what Yugi looks like and I can't believe they're paying for our lunch."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see my grandson," said Solomon.

"Me neither," said Tea, "I really want to see Yugi."

As they were talking, they noticed that a boy with limp, jet black, hair with gold ringlets was walking over to them. He was wearing a fancy, yet relaxed outfit and he looked extremely bewitching. Yami was wondering what this stranger wanted.

"Excuse me," said Yami, "Is there something we..." Then, Yami got a good look at a pair of familiar, innocent, amethyst eyes, "YUGI?!"

Everyone was stunned, to say the very least. Yugi laughed and said hello to everyone. Mai and Tea were trying very hard not to squeal with delight as they got a good look at Yugi. Joey, Tristan, and Solomon thought Yugi's new look was really cool. Yami's feelings, however, were...well, mixed.

"Wow Yuge! You look like the Dark Magician!" chirped Joey.

"Well, a cross between that and a little angel," cooed Mai.

Yugi flushed at all the complements and flattery that he got as he sat down. The spa workers got Yugi's other outfit in Solomon's Santa Fe and they all sat down to a great lunch.

"This will help Yugi keep up with his new look," said one of the workers.

Yugi opened the envelope an inside were seven $100 certificates to Mystic Cloud, the best place in Domino to get clothes. Yugi only used about $200 on him and was able to get Yami and Solomon small things because they wouldn't let him share the present for clothes. He was a sweet boy and that would never change, no matter how many makeovers.

"Oh wow, Yuge," said Joey in a almost hushed tone, "you're gonna look so great."

On the way home, everyone continued with the flattery and affectionate words. Yugi cherished every second of it because he didn't usually get so much attention of this type for anything else but dueling. While Yugi was showered with admiration and attention, Yami really started to Miss Yugi's old look and began to feel sad. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to spoil Yugi's moment in the spotlight.

At school, things were just as great. Other students, in every grade, were showering Yugi with all sorts of respect and kind words. Yugi even managed to get about ten dates with girls ranging from his grade, to the graduating class. He set some double and triple dates up so he could let Joey and Tristan meet some of these girls, too. There was one slight problem. The teachers didn't recognize him and that got him into trouble.

"Excuse me, young man," said Sensei Ishda as his glasses slid down his face. He walked over to Yugi and looked at him with a stern look. "Can I help you find your class? You look like you're in College."

Yugi simply replied, "Good Morning, Sensei Ishda."

"Mr. Motou? I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you," coughed the teacher as he walked back to the chalkboard.

Tea, Tristan, and, especially, Joey, found this hilarious. Between classes, Joey would laugh his head off because he thought the teachers were really being stupid.

Not everyone like Yugi's new fashion, the richest boy in Domino, Seto Kaiba, was starting to get very jealous of Yugi and all of the attention he got.

"He's not that great," snarled Kaiba, "He's just a puny shrimp who got lucky."

Tristan wasn't too happy about this because he overheard Kaiba on his way out of the bathroom. "That jerk," he thought, "Yugi is finally having some fun and is even being asked out and Kaiba wants to ruin it."

The next day, a Duel Monsters gala, which was being hosted by Industrial Illusions, was being held at the local arena and Yugi was among those who were invited. Yami came along with Yugi and they were both wearing black tuxedos. Yugi bought Yami's for him and it came with a navy blue tie, vest, and cummerbund. Yugi's tie, vest, and cummerbund were a deep violet. They looked great as the entered and everyone was stunned with Yugi's new look. Joey, also wearing a black tux but with a dark emerald tie, vest and cummerbund, and Mai, wearing a lavender evening gown with spaghetti straps, walked over to them and started talking. Kaiba, who was dressed in a white tux with a sea green vest, cummerbund and tie, walked up the stairs to a trap he made for Yugi. He cut the rope with a small pocketknife and SPLAT! Dozens of balloons, filled with ketchup, landed on top of Yugi and splashing all over Joey and Mai. Yami was on the same floor as Kaiba when this all happened because he was talking to Duke.

Yugi was horribly embarrassed, ketchup everywhere! It stained his entire tux, wreaking it and his hair ended up going back to its original state, the tips back to red, flopping back into its towering state, and the bangs became straight again. Yugi's eyes welled up with tears as he ran out of the room, sobbing in misery. Yami was glad that Yugi looked like his twin but he then realized that he was being very selfish and regretted his happiness. Mai, Joey, Duke and Yami didn't know where the balloons came from until the saw Kaiba, laughing his head off at Yugi's sorrow. They marched up to him, dragged him into a room where they could talk in private and...

"YOU BIG JERK!" screamed Joey because he was outraged with what Kaiba did, "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"YEAH KAIBA!" shrieked Mai, who was also raging about what he did, "YUGI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU SO WHY DO THIS?!?"

Kaiba admitted that he was jealous of Yugi and this intensified everyone's anger.

"Y'know, Kaiba," said Duke in a calm, yet severe, tone, "If you like acting like a five-year-old, you can always leave."

Kaiba was insulted by them and stormed off. The others ran outside to look for Yugi. They found him, crying, at a fountain that looked like the Red Archery Girl only she was shooting water out of her bow. They took Yugi home and told Solomon about what happened. Solomon exploded and got on the horn to leave a very obscene message for Kaiba when he got home. Yugi, cleaned up and in his pajamas, cried a bit more and then Yami told Yugi the truth about how he felt when they didn't look like twins. Yugi gave Yami a hug and told him he understood but he wanted to have the other look back. Yami had to confess that his aibou had the right idea and that he really did like Yugi's hair limp because Yami felt it suited Yugi's quiet nature.

Mai called her friend, Tilly, who did Yugi's hair, about what happened and Tilly was fuming.

"That loser really is a jealous as a cat," Tilly growled, "You want to know something about Kaiba that could never be put in the papers?"

"What?" asked Mai.

Tilly told Mai that Kaiba had been going to the spa for years to get his hair, nails, and MAKE-UP done. Mai was laughing her head off and thanked her pal. Mai told Joey about the make-up and Joey found it hysterical. Mai and Joey tracked Kaiba down and threatened to tell the papers and every tabloid in the world about the make-up if he didn't tell Yugi he was sorry, replace his tux, his hair corrected, and pays for their dry-cleaning. Yugi had his hair redone and Tilly used a stronger dye and a perm-curl gel that would keep his hair from being ruined a second time. Yugi loved it and was really happy.

Mokuba found out from Joey about what Kaiba did and he was furious that his older brother would act like such a jerk. He made Kaiba throw a party for Yugi at KaibaLand to apologize.

"And no ketchup," said Mokuba, firmly.

The party was great and it went on very late. Yugi still couldn't believe that he had been practically turned into a male Cinderella twice in one week. Everyone danced with him and he was very flattered. Yami and Yugi went home, talked for a bit, and went to bed.

Owari

AN: Sorry Seto fans, I'm one as well, I just couldn't see anyone else being that jealous of Yugi.


End file.
